


You Didn't Have to Help Us

by orphan_account



Series: Foreshadowing [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag: S02E20 "Unleashed", Gen, I just really wanted a scene like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't have to help us," Bruce observes.</p><p>"No, I didn't," the Penguin answers a little irritably. "Now-"</p><p>"Is it because of Detective Gordon?"<br/>That shuts Oswald up.</p><p>---</p><p>A short scene in which Bruce Wayne has his first proper encounter with Oswald Cobblepot. It's certainly interesting, for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't Have to Help Us

Bruce scrabbles to get onto his feet, watching the flames burst on Galavan's body. Everyone present takes a second to watch the fire eating away at him and making sure he does not get up again.  
Bruce feels Detective Gordon's hand on his shoulder as they watch the diminutive but commanding figure turn to limp away.

"He saved our lives," Bruce murmurs.

He feels Jim's hand tighten on his shoulder and then he's twisting away from his grip.

"Don't, Bruce," Jim calls halfheartedly.

"Penguin! Sir, please wait-" the boy yells.

Jim stares hopelessly after him, almost certain Oswald won't begrudge the Wayne heir this, but not quite. Though he truly can't deny his curiosity as to how the gangster will react. He takes a few steps closer to see past the blaze.

"Mister Cobblepot," Bruce says hesitantly, a little out of breath.

Oswald turns, and the young boy flails a little under the scrutinising gaze. The Penguin tilts his head with a disinterested, "Hello, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce blinks. "I just wanted to say thank you. For saving us."

Oswald nods, recovering quickly from the unexpected gratitude, and tries to adjust to the unusual experience of speaking to a child and put warmth into his voice. "You are very welcome."

The boy seems to hesitate, throwing a glance backwards to where the others wait expectantly. He looks deadly serious. "Why... might I ask why you did that?"

Oswald pauses for a moment, weighing up whether to answer. Absently, he thinks he isn't annoyed as he should be. He sighs.

"Theo Galavan was a bad man. He killed someone close to me. And he came back from the dead more dangerous than before. He had to be killed."

"You didn't have to help us," Bruce observes.

"No, I didn't," the Penguin answers a little irritably. "Now-"

"Is it because of Detective Gordon?"

That shuts Oswald up. He rejoices that the kid can't see the flush creeping over his skin.

"He seemed surprised that you are here."

"James Gordon despises me, Mister Wayne," Oswald answers, hoping to sound indifferent.

Bruce smiles then, pleased and without gloating (it's been a while since someone has smiled at Oswald like that). "I don't think he does. At all. In fact-" Bruce suddenly stops, his smile growing rueful. "Never mind."

Oswald wants him to elaborate (too desperately for his own liking) but Butch is impatient and Jim is staring at them with an unreadable expression. 

"Thank you again, Mister Cobblepot," Bruce nods. 

It is Oswald that remembers his manners and catches the boy's hand to shake it. "My pleasure, Mister Wayne."

And Bruce is scrambling back to his guardians, leaving Oswald a little bewildered. He turns to leave, but not before he catches Jim's grateful grin that puts into words so many things they can't say aloud. 

That child is far too perceptive for his own good. Almost fondly, if a little unnerved, Penguin decides he might be one to watch out for. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite things is the adults interacting with the children, bonus if the adults are the least people you'd expect to be seen with kids. This was so fun to write, the idea came to me and I was so excited I had to scribble it out right away. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
